United States
United States of America (commonly referred to as the United States, the US, the USA, or America) is a developed country occupying the center of North America. Armed Forces The United States Marine Corps (USMC) is a branch of the United States military responsible for providing force projection from the sea, using the mobility of the United States Navy to rapidly deliver combined-arms task forces. The United States Army is a branch in the United States military responsible for ground operations and occupations. The United States Navy (USN) is a branch of the United States military responsible for naval operations and movements in coordination with the United States Air Force and the Marine Corps. They also have a special forces department known as the SEALs. The Military Assistance Command, Vietnam (MACV) was the United States' unified command structure for all its military forces in South Vietnam during the Vietnam Conflict. The Studies and Observations Group (MACV-SOG) was a special operations unit which conducted covert unconventional warfare operations during the Vietnam Conflict. Battlefield 1942 The United States Army (US Army) and the United States Marine Corps (USMC) are both in Battlefield 1942 fighting against the Wehrmacht and the Imperial Japanese Navy (IJN) respectively. In the Battlefield 1942: The Road to Rome expansion pack the US Army fights they Wermacht and the Royal Italian Army. In the Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII expansion pack they fight the German SS. Military Branches *United States Army *United States Marine Corps *United States Navy Engagements against the Imperial Japanese Navy *Invasion of the Philippines *Battle of the Coral Sea *Battle of Guadalcanal *Battle of Midway *Battle of Iwo Jima *Battle of Wake Island Engagements against the Wehrmacht *Operation Overlord *Operation Market Garden *Battle of Bocage *Battle of The Bulge *Battle of Salerno (RtR) *Gothic Line (SWWII) *Mimoyecques (SWWII) *Peenemunde (SWWII) Engagements against the SS *Eagle's Nest (SWWII) Engagements against the Royal Italian Army *Battle of Anzio (RtR) Battlefield Vietnam The United States Marine Corps, United States Army and the Military Assistance Command, Vietnam fight the North Vietnamese Army and the Viet Cong in Battlefield Vietnam. Military Branches *United States Army *United States Marine Corps *Military Assistance Command, Vietnam Engagements of the US Army against the Viet Cong *'Operation Game Warden': Task Force 116 - Mobile Riverine Force vs. Unidentified Viet Cong *'Operation Irving': 1st Battalion, 5th Cavalry vs. 2nd Viet Cong Regiment *'Operation Cedar Falls': 1st Engineer Combat Battalion vs. Unidentified Viet Cong Forces Engagements of the USMC against the Viet Cong *'Saigon 1968': 101st Airborne Division vs. C-10 Saigon Sapper Battalion Engagements of the US Army against the North Vietnamese Army *'The la Drang Valley': 1st Battalion, 7th Cavalry vs. 66th N.V.A. Regiment *'Landing Zone Albany': 2nd Battalion, 7th Cavalry vs. 33rd N.V.A. Regiment Engagements of the USMC against the North Vietnamese Army *'Operation Hastings': 3rd Battalion, 5th Marines vs. 5th Battalion, 812th Regiment *'Siege of Khe Sahn': 26th Marines vs. NVA 325th C Division *'Defense of Con Thien': 26th Marines vs. NVA 325th C Division Engagements of the MACV against the NVA *'Fall of Lang Vei': 5th Special Forces Group vs. 304th N.V.A. Division Engagements of MACV against the Viet Cong *'Ho Chi Minh Trail': MACV - Studies and Observations Group vs. Unidentified Viet Cong Forces *'Cambodian Incursion': MACV - Studies and Observations Group vs. Unidentified Viet Cong Forces Battlefield 2 The United States Marine Corps (USMC) is featured in the game Battlefield 2 as a playable faction which is involved in a fictional war with the Middle Eastern Coalition and the People's Liberation Army and are allied with the European Union. Military Branch *United States Marine Corps :*1st Force Reconnaissance Company Engagements against the People's Liberation Army *Siege of Dalian Plant *The Battle of Daqing Oilfields *The Battle of Dragon Valley *The Battle of FuShe Pass *The Songhua Stalemate *The Battle of Wake Island 2007 Engagements against the Middle Eastern Coalition *The Battle of the Gulf Of Oman *The Siege of The Kubra Dam *The Siege of Mashtuur City *Operation Clean Sweep *Battle of the Sharqi Peninsula *The Strike at Karkand *The Battle of the Zatar Wetlands Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The United States Military fight in a fictional war against the People's Liberation Army, the Middle Eastern Coalition and the Russian Federation in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat and is allied with the European Union and the SAS. Engagements against the Middle Eastern Coalition *Operation Backstab needed Battlefield: Bad Company The United States Army (US Army) is depicted in a fictional war against the Russian Federation, Middle Eastern Coalition, and Serdaristan in Battlefield: Bad Company. Military Branch *United States Army :*222nd Army Battalion Engagements against the Russian Federation *End of the Line *Acta Non Verba *Over and Out *Harvest Day *Ascension *Valley Run *Deconstruction *Par for the Course Engagements against the Middle Eastern Coalition *Oasis *Final Ignition *Ghost Town Engagements against Serdaristan *Crossing Over *Par for the Course *Air Force One Battlefield 1943 The United States Marine Corps (USMC) fight the Imperial Japanese Navy in Battlefield 1943. Engagements against the Imperial Japanese Navy *Coral Sea *Guadalcanal *Iwo Jima *Wake Island Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Context The United States of America is in a fictional war against the Russian Federation, possibly the continuation of the war depicted in Battlefield: Bad Company. Russia has made a large global invasion and is closing in on the United States through both Mexico and Alaska. Story In singleplayer, the 222nd Army Battalion fight the Russian Federation and the United States Marine Corps fight the Imperial Japanese Navy in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. These engagements revolve around the Scalar Weapon, first developped by the Empire of Japan, and later acquired/reproduced by the Russians to use on the United States for an eventual invasion of the mainland United States. After the destruction of the Scalar Weapon, the United States face an assault through Alaska. In multiplayer, unnamed United States Army regiments attack Russian strongholds in South America. They're also on the defensive scenario in Alaska and during Russia's first attempts to invade South America, like Panama Canal and Atacama Desert. Miscellaneous The United States Marine Corps fight the North Vietnamese Army in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam. Military Branches *United States Army :*222nd Army Battalion *United States Marine Corps Engagements of the US Army against the Russian Federation *Port Valdez *Panama Canal *Arica Harbour *Valparaiso *Nelson Bay *Atacama Desert *White Pass *Isla Inocentes *Laguna Alta *Laguna Presa Engagements of the USMC against the Imperial Japanese Navy *Operation Aurora Engagements of the USMC against the North Vietnamese Army *be listed once information is released Equipment As one of the main military equipment producers in the world, the United States armed forces uses many American weapons, but, particularly in modern weaponry, also many foreign exported weapons. Infantry Weapons Bolt-Action/Semi-Automatic/Assault Rifles *Lee-Enfield No 4 Rifle *M1 Garand Semi-Automatic Rifle *M14 Rifle *M16 Assault Rifle (and certain variants) *HK416 Assault Rifle *XM8 Assault Rifle Carbines/Submachine Guns *Thompson M1/M1A1 Submachine Gun *CAR-15 (w/ or w/o XM148) *M4A1 Carbine *SCAR-L Carbine Shotguns *Mossberg 500 *M11-87 Shotgun *Remington 870MCS Shotgun Sniper Rifles *M1903 Springfield Rifle (scoped) *Lee Enfield No 4 Rifle (scoped) *M40 Sniper Weapon System *M21 Sniper Weapon System *M24 Sniper Weapon System *Barrett M95 Light/Medium/Heavy Machine Guns *Browning M1918 Automatic Rifle (BAR) *M60 Machine Gun *M249 Squad Automatic Weapon Rocket/Grenade Launchers *M1 Bazooka *M18 Recoilless Rifle *M79 Grenade Launcher *L.A.W. *XM148 *M203 *AT4 Anti-tank Rocket Launcher *XM320 Pistols *M1911 *S&W Model 19 *Beretta M92F Pistol Explosives *TNT *ATM-00 Anti-Tank Mine *Claymore *C4 Explosive *Mk.II Hand Grande *M67 Hand Grenade *HG-2 *M17 Rifle Grenade Support *MRTR-5 Mortar designator *LZ-537 Laser Designator *LIFE-2 Autoinjector *Defibrillator *MED-1 Medikit *Binoculars *Medical Bag Melee Weapons *Kniv-1 Combat Knife *Combat Knife *M1 Bayonet *M12 Wrench Vehicles Transport Vehicles/APCs *Willys Overland Jeep *M3A1 Half-Track *M3 GMC *M113 APC *HMMWV *Desert Patrol Vehicle *M939 Truck Tanks/IFVs/Artillery *M1A2 Abrams Main Battle Tank *M3A3 Bradley IFV *M4A1 Sherman Medium Tank *LAV-25 IFV *M110 Artillery *M7 Priest *M551 Sheridan *M48 Patton *M10 Wolverine Helicopters *AH-64 Apache *AH-1Z Cobra *SH-60 Sea Hawk *UH-60 Black Hawk *UH-1 Huey Armed *UH-1 Huey Cargo *MH-6 Little Bird *CH-47 Chinook *UAV-1 Fixed Wing Aircraft *A-10 Thunderbolt II *A-7 Corsair *F-15E 'Strike Eagle' Fighter/Bomber *F/A-18 Hornet *F-35B Lighting II VTOL/STOL Fighter *MQ-1 Predator UAV *Vought F4U Corsair *P-51 Mustang *SBD Dauntless Boats *PBR *Rigid-Hulled Inflatable Boat (RHIB) *Landing Craft, Vehicle, Personnel (LCVP) Ships *Enterprise class aircraft carrier *Tarawa class amphibious assault ship *Wasp class amphibious assault ship *Tango class armoured troop carrier *Arleigh Burke class destroyer *Fletcher class destroyer *Oliver Hazard Perry class frigate *Iowa class battleship *Gato class submarine Emplacements *BGM-71 TOW *M249 SAW Mounted Light Machine gun *M1919 Browning *M2 Browning *40mm Bofors Anti-Air Gun *ZU-23-2 Anti Aircraft Gun *VADS *Stinger Missiles *Phalanx Turret *XM312 Category:Factions of Battlefield Category:Factions of Battlefield 1942 Category:Factions of Battlefield 1943 Category:Factions of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Factions of Battlefield 2 Category:Factions of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Factions of Battlefield: Bad Company 2